Human Music: Rise of DataBass
by DataBass
Summary: See inside for full description. Contains 'Mature' humor, violence, and awesomeness. Rated NSFG: Not Safe For Grandma. Unless your Grandma is the kind of person that watches Beserk and love it.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"The club scene is about to meet its brightest new star, a new DJ by the name of DataBass. But when the club he's at meets a shooter, he sacrifices himself to take the gunman down./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"He awakes in Equestria, having fallen from the sky. After getting nursed back to health by Twilight Sparkle, he finds something in the basement that grants him power he never thought he'd have. But this new strength catches the eye of the Alicorn Amulet's creators, and they're coming to take their magic back, and destroy Equestria in the process if they must./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"It's time to have some fun!/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"Rated T for gore and 'Mature' humor, I guess. Also, bad language. Not Safe For Grandma. Unless your Grandma is the type of woman to watch Berserk and love it./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"_/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"/-/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"/ Human Music - Rise Of DataBass/ by DataBass/-/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" /span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" /-/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" / Chapter One /-/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" /span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"The whole club pounded with the beat of one drum line, while bass dirty enough to make a politician look clean in comparison sang from speakers around the chrome and purple nightclub. Hundreds of people danced together or danced alone as the musician pretended to twist knobs and the music coming from his laptop - connected to his DJ equipment by a black cable - played./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Nobody seemed to notice or care that some of the garbled speech coming from the speakers had come from what many considered a children's show, a fact the up-and-coming musician known as DataBass found hilarious. The dubstep musician also known as Mark was currently in costume, a black shirt and pants combo with neon circles on his shirt, to make it look like a dubstep speaker. The shirt also played pre-programmable music when you pressed a button on the pad hidden in a pocket. His club wasn't officially a gay club, but it also pretty much was./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" He heard the sound of gunshots, and frowned. He checked his music, but the track he was playing wasn't supposed to have gunfire. He glanced to the dancefloor, and snapped out of the blissful haze his music was giving him. Four men, all with glocks, were standing there, one firing into the air./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" His eyes widened in shock. It was happening. He'd heard about it happening to other clubs, but it was finally happening to his. Mark ducked down, and the four men fanned out. One stayed with the crouching people that were dancing just moments ago, two fanned out, and one came straight for him./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" He didn't know what to do. He knew how many people these monsters had killed, but... could he do anything about it?/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Yo, DJ. You stupid or something?" One gunman asked him, pointing his glock at him. "Get on the ground with the others."/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Screw it./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Mark put on a sad, scared face and began to stutter. "I-i-i-i-i-oh jeez, I-i-"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" The gunman pulled his gun back to pistol-whip him, as Mark wanted. His foot shot up and met the man's subwoofers. He screamed and was pushed over as Mark kicked him in the nuts again, and then stamped on his face. He grabbed the man's gun and crouched beneath his DJ booth, and while he'd never held a gun before in his life, he'd seen a lot of movies with guns in them and he'd played a lot of COD and Saints Row, so he was mostly sure that he knew how to use a gun. He poked his head up and shot at the gunman in the middle of the crowd, the recoil messing up his shot, what should have been a perfect quikscope headshot became a shot to the shoulder. Mark fired again, aiming for the chest, and he got a shot near the center of his chest. The gunman went down and Mark fired again and again and filled the killer with holes, but when the final two gunmen came out from their cover to fire at him, he ducked down./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" He held tight until the bullets stopped, and held up his phone to use as a mirror to check when the two came out to shoot. One started to lay down covering fire while the other ran ahead, and he quickly turned his music back on, cranking the volume up way past eleven./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" He covered his ears and turned away, like a grenade had been thrown, and the sound must have been audible for the whole block. While the music blared, he got up and moved to the right, crouching behind a pillar and shooting at the screaming gunman on the floor. The second one shot him in the chest, and Mark screamed, shooting wildly at that last gunman as he lost blood rapidly. He couldn't even tell if he was hitting his target or not, and he quickly passed out./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" /span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Mark woke up in a warm bed, which he wasn't expecting. Instead of a white hospital bed with a white room, he was in a massive royal-looking bed with a purple blanket. Instead of a gaping hole in his chest or scar tissue, his naked chest was healed perfectly, as if he'd never been shot at all. Instead of a hospital gown, he was in the pants he'd been wearing in the club, and only his shirt was gone. And instead of a nurse next to him, a big purple horse with wings and a horn was sleeping, while a small purple dragon kept watch./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "He's awake!" The dragon yelled, shaking the purple horse./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" She woke up and screamed. "You're awake!"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "I'm awake!" Mark yelled back. "And I'm not dead, either. Why?"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Because I healed you after you fell." The purple horse explained./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Fell from where?" Mark asked./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "That's what I want to know. Rainbow Dash told me she saw you falling from the sky, and she caught you before you hit the ground. Now, if you don't mind me asking... what are you?"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" He checked his hands, thinking that he'd read a fanfic like this once. No... he still had his hands. He checked his face with his hands, and it was still human, he checked his legs and feet, which were still human, and he checked his subwoofers and bass cannon, which was unfortunately also still human. He then compared his hand to the size of the horse, which he'd figured out was Twilight Sparkle, but... in his head, they were always cute little things, not big things the size of real-life horses. Celestia and Luna would probably seem colossal to him. He wasn't sure why the show was called 'My Little Pony', not when they were that size all along. "I'm human." Mark admitted./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "A... 'Human'?" Twilight wondered./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" They heard the sound of a mare's screaming steadily get louder and louder, and Twilight's horn lit up with magic. There was a loud crash, and a green mare rushed through the wall of the crystal castle and into his room, surrounded by the golden glow of her magic. "Human!" The green mare yelled, rushing toward him. "Humanhumanhumanhumanhuman-"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" She was pulled up into the air by Twilight's telekinesis, and pulled toward her. "Lyra?! Wait, what do you know about humans?" Twilight asked./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Lyra took in a massive breath./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Around half an hour of a somewhat inaccurate explanation later, Twilight - Who could tell from Mark's face that certain things were inaccurate, like humans living in countries based on their fandom or humanity communicating worldwide through a hypercomputer with A WHOLE MEGAHERTZ of processing power they placed in the earth's core using cables that go in under the eye - put Lyra down. "Why don't you write all of this down in a book somewhere, so I can read it later?" Twilight asked./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Great idea!" Lyra said happily, and she looked straight at Mark like a Justin Bieber fangirl. Sure, he was no longer relevant, not even a little, but the memory of his fangirls would remain in everyone's head for a long time. "C-Can I... touch him?"/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Twilight was about to say that it probably wasn't a good idea, but Mark interrupted her. "Sure, anywhere above the belt." Mark said happily, getting up from the bed./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "You aren't wearing a belt." Spike said./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "It's an expression." Mark explained as Lyra walked over to him, and pushed her head towards his hands. She nervously touched them with a hoof, and then licked them, and she gasped as he began to pet her, her eyes practically melting with joy. Spike found it weird, but Mark thought it was cute./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" And after about a minute of petting, Mark felt like a pet owner whose pet had gone to sleep on their legs and didn't want to disturb her or stop petting, and he looked to Twilight, silently asking her for help. /span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "You really should get started on that book..." Twilight prompted, he stopped petting her, and she snapped out of it./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Got it!" Lyra said, and gave Mark an embarassed smile. She rushed off, probably to write that book, and Twilight repaired the hole in the wall by putting the crystal shards back in the hole, and then lasering them together like her deadly laser was a blowtorch./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "So, what's your name?" Spike asked./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "I'm Mark." Mark admitted./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Just 'Mark'?" Twilight wondered. And then she looked like she realized it was an insensitive thing to say, which Mark found odd. And then he realized that from her perspective, 'Mark' wasn't a perfectly normal human name, it was an absolutely terrible pony name. Like naming your kid Smear or Garbage or something./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "Well, my musician name is DataBass." Mark told them. "But it's spelled Bass, as in music."/span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Twilight smiled, seeming to like that name a lot more./span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" "And there isn't a space between Data and Bass, but you still capitalize the B like there would be." He explained. /span/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14.4px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Twilight found that part a bit odd, and probably gramatically incorrect, but reasonable, considering he was from another world. "Nice to meet you, DataBass." She said warmly. "Welcome to Ponyville!"/span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark continued to talk to Twilight until his stomach growled, surprising her.

"That's right, you were out cold for a few hours... Humans eat fruit, vegetables, sweets, and meat, right?" Twilight wondered, remembering the time she spent as a human.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Also, where's my shirt?"

"I took it, it had some weird technology on it and... I hope you don't mind, but I kind of analyzed it. It's like the tech DJ-PON3 uses to make music, but so much more advanced..."

"That's alright. Our world does have some nice tech. Did you see any good stuff during your visit to that brightly-coloured earth?"

"Not really. I remember the internet, but apart from that, I didn't see much. My visit was kinda short, since I had to get the Element of Magic back before the portal closed."

"Ok. Do you think you could reverse-engineer some of my shirt's tech?"

"I've been trying to... I made a replica I could study whenever I want, so you can have your shirt back. Spike, can you get him his shirt?"

"Got it." Spike said, running off.

"Thanks!" Mark called to him.

"Anyway... I'll go get you some food. Wait here." Twilight said, walking off.

Mark was content to wait there for quite some time, but then...

"Mark..."

He heard something call his name, in the voice of a mare he'd never heard before. He got up and followed its source, his legs weak from the time he'd spent lying down.

"Mark..."

He followed the source of the echoing voice, something in him telling him where to go even with all the echoes of the crystal building. He went through long crystal hallways, down a flight of crystal stairs, and into a dark basement full of scientific equipment and ancient computers... computers this world would probably consider new and cutting-edge. It also had...

In the center of the room, under a glass cage, he saw the Alicorn Amulet. It glowed with a bright red light, and a beam of energy shot through the glass and hit him in the chest, levitating him up into the air. He felt the crimson energy invade his body as a magnificent alicorn made of red magic rushed from the amulet to his body, entering it. He felt the energy empower him as the alicorn amulet turned to dust, and a wave of purple energy blasted out from his form as he landed on the ground, scattering equipment and breaking things.

Twilight teleported next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Alicorn Amulet... I think I have its power." Mark said, pointing at a broken typewriter on the ground and levitating it upright, and he fixed it with a wave of his hand.

"You can do magic now?" Twilight gasped. She cast a spell to analyze his current level of strength, and gasped. "No way..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how, but... you're five times stronger than Trixie was when she had that amulet! Did you unlock its true power?"

"Yes, you did." The voice of the amulet said to him.

"Twilight, did you hear that?" Mark asked.

"Hear what? Wait, is the amulet talking to you? Is it trying to corrupt you?"

"Humans are already corrupt." The amulet's voice told him. "I couldn't make you any worse if I tried."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Mark asked his hand as purple energy lit up around it.

"Mark, what's it saying?" Twilight asked.

"'The Alicorn Amulet' was never my true name... The ponies that bore witness to power beyond their understanding simply decided my creator must have been an Alicorn. After all, there are no other beings with magic that powerful... right?"

"What are you saying? Who created you?" Mark demanded.

"Someone I hate. Someone you probably will, too." The amulet said. "Sure, I could try to make you mine, but I get the feeling you wouldn't like that."

"I'm my own man. I don't do 'Submissive'." Mark admitted.

"Huh?" Twilight wondered.

"Excellent. I normally have to turn my charges more assertive, more bold, until they're like you, but you... I think I can use you, without having to change you at all." The amulet said.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Mark asked.

"You're going to experiment with my power, and get used to using it. It must come as naturally as breathing, or letting out a fart in a crowded building when you don't even care who smells it. My sisters were designed to help young humans master their latent magical potential, but I... I was made special. Stronger. I was made for the son of one of the greatest human mages of all time, and I hated every second of it. I was made sentient, because my users thought my pain and hate would make my magic stronger. They were fools... They wanted destruction, and I wanted to destroy them. Now that I've truly awoken, they know. They are coming. They know of your magical potential, and they're coming to drain it from you. When my intended user died, that became my new purpose. They might send some monsters first to check you out, but they are coming to take your magic, even though it'll kill you. Perhaps they'll kill your friends in front of you, to strengthen your hatred... Even though there are more ways than one to unlock magical power. They've done this to other worlds in the past. My makers are coming... And when they do, you will kill them for me."

"They sound like dicks, so... sure, I'm up for it." Mark said, clenching a fist. "Hey, Twilight. The monsters that made the Alicorn Amulet are coming to destroy Equestria and drain my magic, killing me in the process. It's time for some magic practice."


	3. Chapter 3

Loud dubstep played from his magic-enhanced shirt as Mark dancingly dodged a hail of magic blast from a white Unicorn with a blue mane and a red Unicorn with a yellow mane, and crouched. The red one charged a bigger magic blast and threw it at him, and he leapt up thirty feet in the air to dodge it, screaming as he waved his arms to stay upright. A purple ice blast of his own charged in his hand, and he threw it down as he fell, freezing her on the spot, landing and kicking her into a male purple Unicorn with a green mane. Both flew away and Mark charged another magic shot, throwing it at them and imbuing it with a fire element, the shot hitting the ground between them and exploding, blowing them away instead of blowing them up because he was holding back. When the red one got back up, he blasted her with lightning, and she went flying before finally collapsing.

"Do you have any stronger sparring partners?" Mark asked Twilight, who was watching him and taking notes. They were on some small hills outside of Ponyville, so their fighting wouldn't damage the town.

"Block!" His amulet ordered. He spun around, creating a tornado shield of fire around him, blocking three magic blasts, and it blasted apart when he stopped spinning and performed the Micheal Jackson grab with a glowing hand, lightning shooting from his hand to the ponies he was fighting, sending them all flying.

"These are the best professional duellists in Canterlot!" Twilight insisted.

A pony teleported into the middle of the fight, and smiled at him. "I heard you were looking for a challenge?" The white Unicorn asked. Her mane was like Rainbow Dash's, only pink like Pinkie Pie's. She had reddish-pink eyes. Her tail was like a big Squirrel's tail, and it was pink with white stripes. And instead of pony ears, she had white bunny ears, with pink insides. Her Cutie Mark was a sun, like Princess Celestia's. She spread out wings he suddenly noticed she had, white outer feathers and pink inner feathers. "Name's Spring Morning."

"You? Weren't you banned from the Magic Duelling League for augumenting your body with animal DNA?" Twilight asked.

"No, I was banned for being born a freak and being too strong for the rich losers in charge to like me." Spring answered. "How much money the gamblers lost betting for the rich sheltered aristocrats and against the 'Freak' probably had something to do with it. It's like they've never seen a Bunnycorn before!"

"If you really want to be my sparring partner, show me what you've got!" Mark yelled.

"Gladly!" She declared, charging a blue magic blast and firing it at him, making him dodge. He charged a purple blast of his own and threw it at her, but she jumped up out of the way. He threw another magic blast at her in the air, and she teleported away. He looked around and saw her behind him, mockingly waving her flanks at him.

"I like you." Mark said, grinning as he charged two magic blasts in each hand, then brought his hands up to form three more magic blasts on either side of him, throwing them at her one at a time while moving his hands like a boxer throwing punches, and she easily dodged each one, teleporting when she couldn't dodge and jumping when she could.

"Get ready for one of my strongest attacks!" Spring yelled, teleporting away. He looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

She eventually teleported right behind him, and stabbed her horn up at his butt. "A thousand years of death!" She yelled as he screamed, her head shoving him into the air as she charged a magic blast. He made a purple magic shield with his hands to block the spell, getting pushed back and landing several meters away from the Bunnycorn.

"She's moving and teleporting too fast for me to hit!" Mark yelled.

"If you know of any weapons, now is the time to use them!" The amulet told Mark.

"I don't have any weapons!"

"The mind can be the greatest weapon of all. Except I am greater. Draw your weapons from inside your mind."

He focused his magic into his hand and formed a pair of 9mm handguns on either side of his head, grabbed them, and fired them at Spring. She blocked the bullets with a magic shield, and then fired a beam of raw magic at him. He leapt out of the way, firing and keeping her on the defensive until he landed and pistol-whipped the ground, sending a cone of earthquake her way. She teleported behind him to avoid it, and he jump-kicked her in the head, only for her to block it with a magic shield. He jumped off it and spun in the air, landing while spinning and staring right at her.

He knew he needed a weapon with more power behind it, and he immediately thought of something few else would. He threw his guns up, and they vanished in flashes of purple magic as he formed massive purple bat, except it was floppy, and with a large and round tip. Lines ran across it, like veins, and it had a handle like a cricket bat.

"Wait, is that a-" Spring began, and he swung the weapon, smashing it through her magic barrier like it was made of glass and hitting her in the head with his magic-boosted strength hard enough to send her flying.

"Impossible... Wait, is that weapon made of sillicon?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked.

"How did you know sillicon is naturally anti-magic?"

"I didn't, it just seemed funny."

"Why can't you take anything seriously?" Twilight wondered.

"It's more fun this way." Mark shrugged. "And if it works, it works!"

Spring kept flying through the air, eventually falling to the ground, passed out.

"Uh... Twilight?" Mark asked.

"What, can't you heal her?" Twilight wondered.

"I can fix stuff, but I don't know how to heal ponies yet, or... whatever she is. I don't want to mess her up accidentally, so can you do it?"

"Sure." Twilight said, preparing a healing spell and casting it on the Bunnycorn.

Spring screamed as she suddenly woke back up, and then looked around nervously. "...Did I lose?" She asked miserably, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, after a great battle!" Mark said happily, patting her on the head. "You'll be a great sparring partner! And with you on my side, I bet those Precursors won't stand a chance!"


	4. Chapter 4

A shadow loomed over Equestria. The sun seemed to go out, but it was actually a precursor ship getting in the way, a ship two miles in length and shaped like a black gothic tuning fork.

"I regret everything." Spring Morning said quietly, her tail between her legs.

"That ship... it's bigger than I thought it would be!" Twilight said.

"Oh s***." Mark whispered, pulling a pair of assault rifles out of his head. He faked a grin. "Think they're compensating for something?"

"Like what?"

"Tiny ****s." Mark laughed.

"Why are you thinking of ****s at a time like this?" Twilight asked as a slot on the ship opened up, firing two shots to the earth.

"Because mine is huge!" Mark yelled, putting his hands to his head and beginning to craft a very large weapon. It looked like the internals of a car, and when the outer shell of a Jag formed over it, it became clear that it was a car. He spread his arms out and formed five more cars, and he used earth magic to form ramps in front of each one.

He pulled his foot up and charged his magic, then stamped down, his magic flooring it inside each car, sending them up the ramps and into the descending shots.

Most missed, but one flew right into the falling shot, and another hit its mark as well. "F*** yeah!" Mark shouted as Twilight gasped.

"Language!" Twilight said.

"Sorry, grandma." Mark said sarcastically, charging magic into his dubstep shirt and shooting a beam of wubs at the falling wreckage, disintegrating it all.

"Wait... is that it?"

"No." A man's voice said behind Mark, and he was punched in the back through multiple buildings.

Twilight and Spring gasped as they saw a human, one with green hair and a black cloak over a white suit. His eyes were gold, and he looked down at the ponies like they were nothing more than dirt. "You might have taken out two mechs with that trick, but I'm far stronger than a mech. Now, horses... are you ready to be broken?"


End file.
